Only Your Wizard
by Kaji Hikage
Summary: Oujirou and Misaki pairing, focusing on the odds and ends and utter come together of their relationship as a couple. Review if you want it to be a multi-part. Arigato.


This is a brief break from my Fic Angelic High, which will be continued soon, maybe tomorrow if more reviews come in to motivate my lazy self. ~_~  
  
It is a song fic based around Oujirou and Misaki, done to Oujirou's song: Kimi Dake no Wizard [Only Your Wizard]  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Angelic Layer. [don't though sadly]  
  
On with the fic:  
Only Your Wizard: Kimi Dake no Wizard  
  
It seems a coincidence that I'm here, but My heart's beating fast, it must be fate  
  
Oujirou...Mihara Oujirou. Prince of the Layer. Longest in Angelic Layer, second only to Suzuhara Shuuko. He was mysterious, handsome, desired by countless fans of both genders though predominantly female admittedly, and his talents excelled the modern humanity's definition of the norm, surpassing almost everyone in everything that he did. Revered, admired, well liked, he was all of those things.  
  
Paradoxical to this image he had manifested from deep within the reservoirs of what he secretly suspected to be the selfish need to be recognized above others, and at one point, to be recognized specifically by Shuuko, he could also be quite...normal.  
  
Mihara Oujirou was also normal. Certainly he had the grace and charm that was natural to him it seemed, but the rest, the mystery, the extra edge he had on certain inexplicable things of being...that could sometimes be discarded in preference of...more desirable things.  
  
Such as moments like the one he now dwelled upon internally as he sat pensively on an otherwise empty park bench in typical Oujirou fashion: laid back, leisurely, and damningly perfect. It wasn't that he tried to be that as well; it wasn't like the work he put into appearing constantly and supernaturally mysterious, showing up at the most unexpected times or saying the most unexpected things, no. It was simply Oujirou as he was, which was perhaps why few people noticed that aside from Prince of the Layer, he was also just that: Mihara Oujirou, high school student and teenage boy.  
  
Ask anyone and they would have been floored to think about that small but poignant fact; that their immaculate idol Mihara Oujirou was normal, well, it was simply unbelievable.  
  
Which was why so many did not believe.  
  
Which is why he was so startled when he first met Suzuhara Misaki.  
  
Somehow, even though those around him for years, rivals, competitors, associates, even Icchan and Shuuko, Suzuhara Misaki managed to clairvoyantly pull off immediately what none of them had.  
  
She understood Mihara Oujirou.  
  
That was a feat in it self but to then take it a step further and be as she was...and as he was...she never made him feel uncomfortable. And that was good because although Oujirou knew his real self was not as perfect as his polished one, he nevertheless did not much like admitting any of his shortcomings...at all.  
  
Fortunately for him, Misaki had from the very beginning, done nothing of the sort.  
  
Well that was just one of the reasons he had summed up for himself that he loved her.  
She maintained an ever-present sense of her true self, because it seemed she had no hidden depth of malicious intent like so many other people. No, this Angelic Layer prodigy, this girl was merely and yet more than merely...incredibly compassionate and understanding, as well as astoundingly innocent.  
  
How one could be so wise as she was and maintain that innocent naivety simultaneously was somewhat of a mystery to Oujirou who planned to one day puzzle it out.  
  
For now though, he simply mused on the present and its correlating past.  
  
Suzuhara Misaki.  
  
It was interesting how one's affections could so quickly turn, Oujirou thought almost amusedly. He imagined himself to be that which he had embodied in his Angel Wizard, all that he had heard of in his childhood stories about the awesome enchanters who more often than not, saved the hero or heroine. It was fanciful of him to imagine himself as such, he knew but he couldn't help but indulge in it a bit, still maintaining his own true self but also still being mysterious, and in that sense, as magical as a real person could be...  
  
It's magic! An angel's wing brings out my courage Some day I'll definitely ask you  
  
He had already told her he loved her.  
  
That was a step, he supposed wryly, absently fingering the rose he had in his surprisingly gentle grasp; he wouldn't want to injure the flower before he gave it to her.  
  
He had considered a bouquet, or a dozen long stemmed deep red roses, but bit back the urge to try and show the girl he was in love with his feelings through gaudy extravagance. Well, to anyone else it would have been smooth elegance, but when dealing with Misaki, who he knew would blush bright red at the giving of a mere daisy, a dozen red roses simply wasn't as touching as that which he held in his hand now: an elegantly simplistic and beautiful white rose, thornless and as lovely as what it represented: purity and light.  
  
Just like its soon to be owner, Oujirou smiled to himself.  
  
At the beginning, he decided, his interest had been utterly platonic; she was Shuuko's daughter and that also provided incentive for knowing her; that was when his heart was still in the older woman's kind palms and Misaki was still only her daughter.  
  
As time progressed he began to notice things in himself that he wasn't altogether certain he was comfortable with, tendencies to do things that the second to best deus normally wouldn't bother with. Those things ranged from giving Misaki friendly reminders about her upcoming match to setting off in some rogue rainstorm with a spare umbrella to making a smooth attempt to be her second and then there was the run-in at the beach.  
  
Ah, that had been an eye-opener. That was when he first truly noticed Kobayashi Kotaro and the imminent interest the boy had in Suzuhara Misaki even if he didn't say so. That was when he had, for no instantly apparent reason, made every action to thwart the boy's already shaky advances, benevolently though. He didn't want to challenge the boy; he convinced himself that at that time he was still wrestling with his odd emotions and that he was simply certain that Kotaro did not belong with Misaki or as Tamayo would put it, Misakichi. Then he threw that all over his shoulder carelessly when he indulged his subconscious whims a bit and asked Misaki to walk with him, alone, to the end of the beach.  
  
Then there had been the outing where he bought her the small pink bunny and had admitted he had loved someone before, though it was indisputably one- sided and found to his secret pleasure that Misaki on a certain level at that point in their still platonic relationship, not only found him attractive, but kind and strong.  
  
And it wasn't merely as a deus. That was why he was so touched. When she said that everyone liked Oujirou, him being that, he had mentally groaned. They liked his Princely image, he thought in empty fashion before hearing her other words...that he was a strong person.  
  
It wasn't merely as a deus, he had repeated over and over to himself. No, she saw through all that, innocent as she was, and still called him strong.  
  
Yes that had touched him and perhaps it was then that he realized exactly how much his attentions and, it would seem, affections had turned from Shuuko, Champion of the Layer, to Misaki, Miracle Deus extraordinaire.  
  
Even in the Layer, when they fought...it was like the first time they had met and he had gently laid his hand on hers to stop her from ejecting the tape. And Hikaru and Wizard had danced in the same Layer. It was a dance, of determination (for both of them wanted badly, intensely even, to fight in the last round with the Champion) and of dedication and of...fun, as Misaki was so good to remind them of. It was fun, he thought idly, and it still is, though more so now. Now being that he had sorted out the feelings he had once been convinced he could only feel for Shuuko, who now it might be noted, he regarded utterly as a friend and confidant, but she no longer sparked the romantic wistfulness in him that Misaki did. Yes, this string of fate tied to his ring finger in its invisible magic, like Angelic Layer, like the Layer itself, it tied him to someone he had never thought it would.  
  
And he was happy with it, he was content, he was fine. When he was with Suzuhara Misaki, it was them, their Angels, and the Layer, where it seemed anything could be worked out. It wasn't only the technical Layer for them anymore though. No, their lives intertwined like clasped hands and fingers, that was their true Layer, where all the indefinitely hard battles had happened, or had yet to happen.  
  
But it was theirs and no one else's.  
  
It was their Layer.no, Oujirou thought contentedly, Our Layer.  
  
It's only our Layer You fly into the night as I go to look for you You can penetrate any star From behind, I see you spread your wings And shine with the power of love You dance in the sky, and I'm only your Wizard  
  
Yes he was only her Wizard...but that was all she needed and if he ever asked her, she would have told him in her shy but truthful way that there was nearly nothing "only" about him. He was everything; the only "only" about him being that he was her only love. [This was something he knew and yet did not know. They belonged together, he knew, firmly, but that he was her only love, he worried sometimes.]  
  
Yes, the almighty Oujirou worried.  
  
He worried about losing Suzuhara Misaki, no longer to the Kobayashi boy because he was happily suited with Tamayo, but to everything else.  
  
Because as wonderful as his fans made him out to be, as wonderful as he perhaps really was, there was always the possibility that he might one day be faced with something in life, in his and Misaki's Layer, that they might not be able to overcome.  
  
And such thoughts were as always, troublesome. Yet until that day came, he thought, as he smiled warmly at the approaching figure of adorable and open Misaki, he wanted to put all those thoughts away and simply live to see her smile from his superior height, live to experience more days like this, and know it wasn't a dream.  
  
I want to put aside the teary mornings I'm returning your smile even though I'm looking down Just promise! Don't feel sad; I'll softly walk in  
  
"Ohayo Oujirou-san!" she greeted cheerily; he chuckled. She had still not gotten used to simply "Oujirou" and either consciously or subconsciously added the formal ending. His chuckle was followed by a resigned sigh. This was probably one of her only shortcomings, if it could even constitute as such. Without a word, without a word, he simply smiled at her and handed her the immaculate rose. In delight, she inhaled deeply of its fragrance and then bowed her thanks to him; so formal, he thought in an almost agonized state. Not even a hug? He almost laughed. She really was a child.  
  
But he loved her.  
  
She loved everyone else so freely it was impossible not to love Suzuhara Misaki, if in the many different ways the many different people who loved her, did so. There were friends, there were surrogate family members like Tamayo, Hatoko, and Kotaro who were closer than mere friends but quite obviously not lovers to Misaki; there was her real family of Shuuko her mother, Icchan [who might as well have been her real father for how he acted about her now] and Shouko her Aunt. And then there was himself.  
  
"Ohayo Misaki-chan," he leaned down close to her and she blushed immediately; he could always count on her childishly and beautifully sincere and transparent emotions whenever it concerned affection. Even if she could hide those feelings, he knew she never would. It gave too many people joy to know someone loved them so deeply, especially, he thought softly, himself for her to want to conceal her feelings. So she didn't. Oujirou thanked the heavenly ones for that because given if she had been as hard as he was to most people to read, he might never have gotten up the courage [or the nerve] to say he loved her.  
  
Of course when he did, he smirked in rather decisive satisfaction, he did it extremely well, in front of countless Angelic Layer fans and even more.  
  
On live feed after defeat and before realized bliss, he had said something like this:  
  
"Misaki, next time may I date you, again?" She had responded as usual...  
  
"Naaa!?"  
  
"It seems," he had said while smiling, "I have fallen in love with you," and out of love with Shuuko he had thought.  
  
Now it was just Misaki and him, him and Misaki. Just them...  
  
It's only our Layer The wind overpowers me as I go to look for you The faraway moon isn't setting Though I can hardly see you I won't forget the times I've spent with you You continue to fly, and I'm only your Wizard  
  
Now he sat with her beside him, contented to drift in the blue skies of forever. This day was perfect. It could not get any better, he thought. Then Misaki shyly intertwined her fingers with his, and he knew he had been wrong.  
  
It just got better.  
  
It's magic! An angel's wing brings out my courage Some day I'll definitely ask you  
  
Just when he thought she was too shy to respond to something else he might do, she always surprised him, becoming a little less timid, a little more forward, but only just so.  
  
Just so.  
  
He thought perhaps the string tying their ring fingers together by way of Fate's incomprehensible means tightened at their close proximity.  
  
And he didn't mind in the least.  
  
The closer he was to Misaki, the better, Oujirou had come to realize. Not only did he want to keep an eye on her, he wanted both of his eyes and then some more, just to keep her safe, and selfishly perhaps, his. Oujirou had not become Prince of the Layer, as rumor went, purely out of his charm, oh no. He had an undefeatable pride that he hid well with humble acts and a staggering well inside him of avid determination to soar above the norm. And that he did through much thought and planning.  
  
And then Suzuhara Misaki glided up beside him without half the intrigue and half the intensity, though ten times his amount of sincere love. Her and her love, he noted, were what so gave her an edge. It was a natural edge of knowing.  
  
But that was beside the point that while Misaki was her own person and he was his own person as well, they belonged to each other, and he would never let either of them forget that.  
  
He needn't worry though.  
  
People in love, Misaki thought wisely, her childlike countenance not belying any of that which, went on inside her head, people in love never forget.  
  
This is our love, Oujirou thought while he absently brought a flushing Misaki closer to him, just to know she was there.  
  
This is our love, Misaki thought while she was pulled closer and acknowledged the fact that as long as they had their Layer, their life and did what she knew best, to do the best one can do, then it would stay theirs.  
  
And then, as long as the Layer of Life's tournament might be, as man battles that might need to be fought, as many people they might have to face, they found they didn't really mind when they were together, if they were together.  
  
Misaki knew she could fly in this Layer...Their Layer, because Oujirou, her Prince, would always, always be there to catch her.  
  
That he agreed with this wholeheartedly was no secret.  
  
Again the thought came up; this was their Layer.  
  
Our Layer, Oujirou thought pleasantly while gently holding Misaki. I am the Wizard and she, she is the heroine.  
  
It's only our Layer I won't give up if we part ways I'll follow right after you We're chasing the same dream Wings can protect you if you believe And somehow, unlike the stories from his childhood, this story never seemed to end with the Wizard saving the heroine from some fatal end.  
  
No, this one seemed to go on forever with the Angel saving the Wizard and everyone else with her own kind of magic, her own kind of angelic ways, her own kind of dance steps in the waltz they were constantly twirling through in three quarter time.  
  
You dance in the sky, and I'm only your Wizard  
  
"Oujirou-san," Misaki glanced up at him and his blue eyes became ever more content when she continued, "There is nothing 'only' about you except that you are my only one," she smiled. She had known what he was thinking from the expression on his face. And in so knowing, she had reiterated what she knew he already knew but liked to hear for comfort and security's sake.  
  
Security in themselves and their hearts.  
  
"I know Misaki-chan," he smiled benignly down at her. There was something about this girl that was almost otherworldly. She had a way with him no other girl ever had, not the most avid fan or the most lovesick schoolgirl. No Misaki had something else that was not altogether nameable but rather, just there. She brought out the normal teenage boy in him whereas others only brought out the Prince. She made him feel normal attraction and then some because his was more than mere attraction.  
  
It was love.  
  
"But I wonder," she smiled her own smile of innocent gameness.  
  
"Hai?" he was ready for anything but that which she asked.  
  
"Am I your only one?" She turned to face him directly and he was stunned. How could she even ask? And yet he knew how. It was the same reason she said again and again to him that there was nothing "only" about him other than him being her only one. It was for security that they did these constant repeat footages of themselves asking and being reassured, being reassured, and then asking yet again.  
  
It was a comfortable cycle they never seemed to tire of.  
  
"Of course Misaki," he pulled her closer if that was possible and re-laced his fingers with hers. "You are my only Angel and I am your only Wizard."  
  
"Somehow," Misaki snuggled in fine contentment deeper into his embrace as a soft warm breeze caressed them, encouraging their affections. "I knew that, demo, I promise you will always be my only Wizard, ne? What about you Oujirou-san?"  
  
"You are forever and beyond my only Angel, eternity times infinity times immaculate immortality," his silver tongue got the better of him.  
  
"Arigato," she lifted her pinky in asking, "that's a promise?"  
  
"That's a promise."  
  
He smiled as they hooked pinkies and bonded their promise to themselves. It was juvenile and endearing, little and beautiful all at once.  
  
And if Mihara Oujirou's hand lingered on hers, Suzuhara Misaki would be the last to pull away.  
  
And if she would be the last to pull away then that was just fine.  
  
For the Prince of the Layer was sleeping for now and Mihara Oujirou the person was in the driver's seat, steering them in the ever-moving and simultaneously stationery position in accordance with the stars.  
  
He was content to stay like this forever past that very eternity he spoke of, as long as it was with her.  
  
And there was no doubt it would be.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Review onegai? -Break from Angelic High quickly, gomen. Had some excess Angelic to get out and this is what it ended up being. ~_~  
  
Ja ne!  
  
-Kaji Hikage 


End file.
